fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Abirtourus
|colwidth = 800 |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |names = Abu, Abir |size = Colossal |titles = Demon of the Deep, Defender of the Trench, Devilish Dragon |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Asura Cross |relations = Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur |elements = , , |ailments = , , |weaknesses = on the back of the head, on tail, and on chest |move = Dragon Beam |creator = Ukanlos Subspecies}} English Name: Abirtourus (Ey-bir-taurus) Romaji: Abutturessu Abirtourus is a gigantic, horned, water - dwelling Elder Dragon. First introduced in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate on OldFanon. It was considered by the guild to be awakened after the rage of the Teal Fatalis began, releasing evil upon the world. It only resides in the Asura Cross. It can be hunted starting at G Rank. Appearance Abirtourus is a gigantic monster. It is about 2/3 the size of Dalamadur, which it is related to, making it only slightly smaller. It has two, long, demon like horns on its head, sharp teeth and an unhinged lower jaw with huge, outer tusks that point upwards towards its face and obscure its eyes. It has a vast, bony frill that extends past the back of its head and wraps around its neck, forming a sort of scarf. This frill will pulsate dark blue and red eyespot markings when Abirtourus enters rage mode. It sports a pair of forelegs with massive claws, and no backlegs. Its tail is similar to that of Brachydios's, that it has a hammer - like tip with blade - like shells around it. When enraged, its throat will be surrounded with numerous dragon element sparks. The inside of its mouth will turn completely dark, and will be surging with black liquid (which is actually liquified Dragon element) and its eyes will glow a very bright and intimidating red. Some of them can be found with deep scars that drag along different parts of their body, suggesting they might have fought with a certain monster. Behavior Abirtourus will have its upper body, head and front limbs position on the west side of the area, and its lower body and tail coiled around a rock formation on the southeast side of the area. It is a rare monster - only 7 to 11 are found in reachable areas. Being Elder Dragons, they cause massive damage and destruction to the surrounding environment, affecting monster food chains and causing huge earthquakes to small villages nearby. They have been spotted diving down into very deep trenches and cracks under the sea, which means there might be more of them living in the depths of the unreachable abyss. Normally found in the Asura Cross, these monsters are extremely territorial, and will fight with the likes of Ceadeus, Ganizeus, Wiyska, Abyssal Lagiacrus and even Conquest War monsters for living space and food. They prey on large, underwater dwelling monsters such as Plesioth, Lagiacrus, and young Ceadeus. Occasionally, they can be found scavenging on the carcasses of Goldbeard Ceadeus recently slain by hunters. In-Game Description Abilities Abirtourus has a wide range of "beam" attacks, usually water and ice based. However it can also use dragon element attacks that deal massive damage to entire hunting parties. Its hide also becomes very tough when enraged, causing weapons even with purple sharpness to bounce off in certain places. Abirtourus is also extremely resistant to impact damage - small bones beneath its scales act like chainmail, causing flat weapons like Hammers or Battle Gauntlets to deal less damage and bounce off without the ESP (Mind's Eye) skill. Attacks Abirtourus is fairly limited to its use of attacks, but all of them are devastating. As said, it is able to produce different kinds of beam attacks, that it mainly uses to devastate entire parties by firing the beam and then aiming at one hunter after another. Notes *Every single area Abirtourus can be fought in has the same size and structure (e.g the cracks and holes Abirtourus emerges from). But they have a different appearance overall. *Abirtourus' left horn can be cut (and its right one chipped), its fangs, claws and chest can be broken, its lower body can be scarred, and its tail can be wounded. *Abirtourus' horns can only be broken with the Mind's Eye skill, as even purple sharpness will bounce off. Carves Head = 3 Body = 6 (Horn = 2) Total: 9 (11) carves can be gathered from Abirtourus. G Rank Horn Carves Quests Quests HR 25 Urgent Quest Cross of the Devil *Quest Type: Slaying Quest *Main Objective: Slay the Abirtourus *Area: Asura Cross *Time Limit: 60 minutes *Difficulty: G10☆ (25 ☆'s) *Failing Condition(s): Reward at zero / Time Over *Hunting Parties allowed: 2 HR 28 Quest Demon of the Asura *Quest Type: Special Quest *Main Objective: Slay or Repel the Abirtourus *Area: Asura Cross (destroyed) *Time Limit: 50 minutes *Difficulty: G13☆ (28☆'s) *Failing Condition(s): Reward at zero / Time Over *Hunting Parties Allowed: 2 HR 32 Urgent Quest From the Depths of the Sunken Fortress *Quest Type: Slaying Quest *Main Objective: Slay the Abirtourus *Area: Asura Cross (Night-time Locked) *Time Limit: 60 minutes *Difficulty: G17☆ (32☆'s) *Failing Condition(s): Reward at zero / Time Over *Hunting Parties Allowed: 3 HR 45 Quest Jaws from the Underworld *Quest Type: Special Quest *Main Objective: Slay or Repel the Abirtourus *Area: Asura Cross *Time Limit: 30 minutes *Difficulty: G30☆ (45☆'s) *Failing Condition(s): Reward at zero / Time Over *Hunting Parties Allowed: 3 Theme Trivia *Ported over from OldFanon by Chaoarren. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Giant Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster